Talk:Ado
He's a boy? Seems kinda gay. --Blue Ninjakoopa 21:18, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, it was never confirmed whether or not Ado is a male or female, But this is what everyone thinks. -EmptyStar He's definately a loli. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Hey! I thought we were not a fandom wiki. 14:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ado In game, I could see why there is gender confusion but when you see the end game pic... Come On! I know Japan sometimes make boys more feminine but come on! Tell me if u want to change Ado from male to female on the page, ok. :It's alright. I made it like this because most people feel that Ado is a male. It's never really revealed whether Ado is male or female because s/he is essentially a forgotten character, so I think it would be best to keep it like this. -EmptyStar ::Seriously you guys. The OFFICIAL Kirby manga, and I am fully serious, always calls Ado a her, and she often even argues with Chuchu about "stealing Kirby's heart" and stuff. Just... way too much stuff that leads me to think it's a girl. Plus, if we figured she was very similar or the same person as Adeleine, if we weren't sure what Ado's gender is we should at least base it off Adeleine and say it's a girl. 02:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::Even if Ado is a female in the manga, the manga has yet to be published in the US, AU, or the UK. And being an English Wiki, we don't base our articles off Japanese content. EmptyStar 02:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice one EStar :::::OWNED http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:37, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::PWND :::::::Well, that's just ignorant. In spite of this, it is the closest thing to official we've got. Besides, you can't have forgotten that Kirby is a JAPANESE product. Obviously, if there is an discrepancy between Japanese and localized plot or character (or in cases where things are made up, or in cases where they're not clear enough), we must go by creator intent. In this case, if the manga is official and authorized by Nintendo of Japan, then we can take a detail like that from it. After all, we don't say things like "there may be more than one Nova because Marx Soul took power from one of them." 18:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) This guy makes a good case for Ado = Adeleine http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=250600&topic=50596993 Besides, you all have to admit that there's simply not enough noteworthy or different enough between these two characters / names. This should probably just be merged into "Adeleine" or "Ado / Adeleine". This is like having two different articles for Cook Kawasaki and Chef Kawasaki, or Sir Kibble and Lord Kibble. 18:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Image not moving. Yeah, the image of Ado's paintintgs doesn't seem to be moving as a thumbnail (for me atleast). After I click on the image it does, though. Is there any way to fix this so that the image moves as is should? EmptyStar 06:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't work when using thumbnails, but I fixed it. :)-- ::That can't be. There are animated gif as thumbnails working fine on Dedede's page. EmptyStar 07:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I just realised that this came form KRR. I think we've done enough of taking their things. I mean this is different than a simple screenshot, this is something they actually made. I think it's best that it stays there. =) EmptyStar 00:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree, delete the image, we don't want to take credit for something they've made. I wonder if they have the anime epsidoes in english though...-- ::::Thak's for being understanding. And no, they unfortunaltly do not (I've checked). EmptyStar 00:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ado is possibly an Alter Ego of Adeleine. Just as Sheik is the alter ego of Zelda, Ado is the alter ego of Adeleine. :no BNK [ |T| ] 06:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::how would you know???? :::Explain how you would know then.-- ::::"Ado is Bishōnen, a term which literally translates to "beautiful youth" and is used to describe (usually young) males with feminine features" Quote from the article. With that being said, Ado is probably a male Alter-ego of Adeleine.. :::::That's just your distorted opinion tbh.. BNK [ |T| ] 23:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) So is everything else in this article. "The manga refers to Ado as female, but is not canon to the game continuity." Are you freaking kidding me!? Who cares if the manga isn't canon, the fact that it's official and it refers to Ado as a female should be evidence enough of the character being female. I mean, do you people think that a official adaptation would go randomly changing the characters' genders for no reason? COME ON! - 00:59, September 6, 2012 (UTC) merge with adeleine we have a book. we have a book. can we please just fix this already? why did people allow this case out of so many cases in the world to exist and to advance to this point? just... why? christ. Despatche (talk) 03:17, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :What book are you talking about? No game, document, or text -- English or Japanese -- has confirmed that they're the same character. In fact, it seems Nintendo's gone out of its way to make us guess; until anything is absolutely proven, the articles stay as they are. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 04:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I think what Despatche is referring to is the "20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kirby Pupupu Taizen", which addresses Ado and Adeleine among other things. Unfortunately, even though it offers a possible explanation it still does not have a conclusive answer on the subject, so strictly speaking they're still considered two different characters. LinkTheLefty (talk) 15:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) What happens to Ado after she (or he?) rolls off screen? P.S. Why does she roll of screen? Silvery2 (talk) 11:11, June 15, 2014 (UTC)Silvery2 :Kirby slides into her, causing her to roll off screen. Nothing really happens after that, otherwise. I think it was mainly for a cartoonish effect or something. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 12:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) What a weird boss! Silvery2 (talk) 17:00, July 13, 2015 (UTC) This may make everything a lot more clear https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSpQl8ic_Jg This guy here, who I'm subscribed to, by the way, talks about the artists in this video of a series he has, he talked about multiple things, like, who painted Drawcia and Paintra, or if Ado and Adeleine are the same person. And I thought, this might be useful as these are all really good arguments. Tails41yoshi (talk) 11:57, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's actually quite interesting. I can agree that Ado and Adeline are the same person, but to say that she was the mysterious painter, I'm not so sure. The Kirby series has a tendency to introduce new things to us; in Return to Dream Land alone, it made reference to the Star Rod, Nova, Galacta Knight, and likely Marx. Perhaps a future game will shed light on the artist, should it happen. I would like to see Adeline return though, as Brawl in the Family has it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 13:47, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Identity Not sure if this was touched upon already, but a japanese Kirby anniversary book states that Ado and Adeleine are one and the same. Digi the Kirby fan: '' 22:14, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :"The ''20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kirby Pupupu Taizen leaves this issue open-ended, although it suggests it is likely that Ado is merely Adeleine's nickname." NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 00:24, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Confirmation on Ado's Idenity In an artbook recently released in Japan to commemorate the Kirby franchise's 25th anniversary, there's a page showing scans of documents from the development of Kirby 64, specifically documents regarding the character of Adeline. The document explicitly states that Adeline was the artist in Kirby's Dream Land 3, and that the artists and graphic designers for 64 should refer to her then-new redesign as opposed to how she appeared in Dream Land 3. Another interesting tidbit is that the document refers to Ado/Adeline using gender-neutral pronouns, which could imply that the character was initially intended to be androgynous, despite "Adorinu" (アドレーヌ) being a feminine name. Either way, I feel the public release of this document via the artbook provides official confirmation that Ado and Adeline are one and the same; as such, I think it would be appropriate to merge Ado's article with Adeline's. Translations of the information found on the page pictured can be found here. Kirby128 (talk) 17:12, December 12, 2017 (UTC) :I believe that the androgynous bit used to be written down here, but thanks to the 20th Anniversary booklet and subsequent 25th Anniversary Twitter art, it seemed to indicate Ado was female. Anywho, good find! I'm behind this merge. Because of earlier information that indicates Ado is her nickname, I believe we should name the article Adeline. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 17:43, December 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Case closed, then! I never thought I'd see the day, considering how HAL has gone out of its way to tease fans with the question. Merging Ado into Adeleine sounds reasonable to me. We should, of course, make a point of addressing this document in the Identity section--that section is a fascinating read, and we still don't have any confirmation from Nintendo of America/Europe on the matter. NerdyBoutKirby 25 years. Even niftier. 18:56, December 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Very interesting; thanks for sharing! It's good to finally see confirmation on this. Now, the question is, who's up for doing the merging? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 20:54, December 12, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll volunteer to do the merge. Do I need special permissions for it? WaddleDooFan77 Doot Doot 02:22, December 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::You shouldn't; I would just paste both articles into my workshop and work on splicing the info together. Once you're done, one of us admins can delete the Ado page for you. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 15:02, December 13, 2017 (UTC)